Eshu
History The Eshu are not native to the United Kingdom. The power of the sidhe was very strong in Wales and the Eshu were not welcome in their courts. The two kiths had very poor relations in the era between the Shattering and the Sundering: the eshu, with their own Oba, were not intimidated by the sidhe. The Shining Host took it upon themselves to declare the Eshu as treacherous, without honor. While a few adventurous Eshu traveled through the lands, they were given the barest hospitality by both the nobles of the land and the suspicious commoners. They were better treated by the prodigals, most notably the Fianna and feyblooded druids and bards who found the Eshu captivating. After the Shattering, a handful of Eshu came to Wales in a more permanant fashion. but not many. Those who did tended to still travel the isle as storytellers and lorekeepers, never staying in the same holding for than a week before moving on. After the Resurgence The Eshu had no real role in the Accordance War in Cymru. Those who were in the area had no love for the Resurgent sidhe and none fought on their behalf, but they had no real ties to the land- and the land had no ties to them. Those who did dwell in Wales were filled with anger and sadness by the effect the sidhe had upon the sense of solidarity and fellowship that had built between the kiths during the Interregnum. A fair amount of Eshu and Eshu kinain can be found in the more cosmopolitan areas of England and Ireland and even Cardiff but they are rare in Cymru. The Eshu Lifestyle Eshu, who call themselves the Elegbara, are confident and curious. They cannot resist a challenge, a gamble, or a quest if there's a way to come out of it alive. They aren't stupid and won't take on suicide missions with it being by intent for a greater good but they do believe their luck will carry them through any crisis. Most Elegbara adopt the local clothing style of the cultures they travel in. In the mortal world, clothing in the area tends to be earthy and simple. In the Fiona Courts, it can be anything but. The garb tends towards medieval but it can be vibrant and exotic in style depending on the mood of the Fiona at the time. The Eshu can be enthusiastic is their carousing and their love of both storytelling and listening to the stories of others makes them good companions for the clurichaun, the kith in Cymru they are most likely to be befriended by- and vice verse. They are sought after as lovers by many of House Fiona, nobles and commoners alike both for their romantic natures and the challenges they represent. The Unseelie (Iku) The Iku are dramatically different from the Seelie. They disbelieve in the concept of destiny and breed change by leaving trouble in their wake. They also thrive on vengeance. Birthrights *Talecraft (altered for online play) Elegbara both inspire and are inspired by the power of stories hold the power of stories in high regard. Eshu characters can gain an extra point of experience during any week in which they post a well-written story to the message board. This story could be something they told or heard during the course of the week within a scene in the room or it could be created for an NPC audience. * Pathways Elegbara have always seem to arrive just in time even if their path may be filled with threats and misadventures. Seelie triumph over adversity while Unseelie spread chaos and mayhem about them. Either way, the stories they collect and create are extraordinary. No matter what they encounter along the way, an Eshu will always find thier way to her destination... eventually. Frailty *Song of the Road Elegebra cannot stay in places that do not excite or challenge them. If they enjoy the city they live in too much to leave, they will change jobs or move across town to find new neighborhoods to explore. When Eshu continue to work jobs, fulfill Court responsibilities, or remain in locations that have started to bore them, they take 1 point of temporary Banality each week.